The Scarf
by Laylania
Summary: An act of Kindess is never wasted. Fluttershy/Big McIntosh


**Authoress: **Personally, I find this pairing to be rather cute. :) However, I also adore Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy, simply because that dynamic is adorkable, considering the history they have together. :D I also adore Spike/Twilight Sparkle. I might write something for Rainbow Dash/Time Turner, simply because I can. :P

**Pairing:** Big McIntosh/Fluttershy

**Disclaim: **I don't own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Note:** I'm pretty sure she addresses Angel as "Angel Bunny", which is why Bunny is capitalized. And I'm pretty sure that Big McIntosh addresses those outside his family as 'Miss' or 'Mister'. If not, he seems like the type to do so, and so he shall. Also, the 'Nnope' is how he says it in the show. :D

- _The Scarf_ -

Winter had finally hit Equestria, and like many other places, Ponyville had its fair share of snow. It blanketed everything in frosty white, though that didn't deter many ponies from going about their daily business. The only thing that differed was that some sported scarves and other articles of winter clothing. In the tiny little cottage that she called her home, Fluttershy found herself housing most of her woodland friends.

"Um...I'm sure there's room for everyone, but..." The pink maned mare glanced towards the door. "I'm going to have to more food if I'm going to feed everyone..."

Retrieving a scarf from her room, tucked it around her and put on her saddle bag before opening the door, eyes sliding shut at the gust of cold wind that blew over her. Shivering, she stepped out cautiously and blinked as Angel Bunny hopped forward, only to disappear underneath the snow with just the tips of his ears visible. Fluttershy blinked. "Oh!"

Lowering her head, Fluttershy allowed Angel Bunny to scramble away from the snow, settling himself in the folds of her scarf. Taking a few steps forward, Fluttershy unfurled her wings and beat them, rising off the ground. It would take less time to reach town this way, and keep her from getting too cold. Most of the snow within Ponyville had turned into slush, and Fluttershy folded her wings against her body as her hooves touched the ground.

"Let's see," she murmured to herself, trotting forward. "I'm sure I'll need plenty of vegetables."

Most of her shopping was done with ease, and Angel Bunny helped by placing the purchased fruits and vegetables in her saddle bag. It wasn't until she was nearly done with shopping that someone called her name, making her turn. It was Applejack, gesturing for her to approach. Doing so, she greeted her friend warmly. "What are you doing, Applejack?"

"Pickin' up some things for Granny," the hat-wearing mare responded. "Big McIntosh decided to come with me."

The red stallion beside her nodded, chewing on his customary piece of hay. He, unlike his sister, was completely without winter gear, and Fluttershy observed him with concern. Surely he had to be cold. And if he was, he showed no outer sign of being so.

"I'll go grab the last of what's on Granny's list," Applejack began, jerking Fluttershy's attention back to her as she continued, "Stay here and chat, 'kay?"

"But-" Fluttershy's attempt at protesting was cut short, and she ducked her head, gaze lowering to the ground. Big McIntosh didn't seem put off by her silence, however, though he glanced over when she finally managed to speak. "Um...aren't you cold?"

Green eyes met pale blue. "Nnope," he replied.

"Oh," she responded, shyness creeping back in. "Um...alright then. Have a good day, Big McIntosh."

"You too, Miss Fluttershy."

"Oh, um.." Looking up shyly, Fluttershy offered him a smile. "You can just call me Fluttershy. I mean, if that's alright." Bowing her head in farewell, the pale yellow pony turned and began her way back to her home. Once there and finished with putting things away, Fluttershy sat down and sighed softly. "He'll get sick if he doesn't keep warm," she said, and then glanced towards the window. "I wonder..."

-THIS IS A SPACER-

"What?"

Flinching at Rarity's surprised tone, Fluttershy lowered her head and scuffed a hoof against the ground. "I would like to learn how to sew."

Rarity blinked. "It isn't that I won't teach you, but whatever for?"

Fluttershy's cheeks colored. "I..." She broke off into mumbling, and Rarity frowned.

"Speak up, dear. I can't hear you when you mumble."

"I said I want to sew a scarf. If...that's alright."

"Of course! Come over here, I've got the _loveliest_ fabric!" Trotting forward, Fluttershy inspected the fabric that Rarity gestured to. Nodding her acceptance, she watched as Rarity used her horn to pull the fabric from the rack and towards the sewing machine. "Come on, let me show you."

Following her friend, she blinked when Rarity turned to her. "Put your hooves on the fabric, like this." She demonstrated and then stepped back. Hesitantly placing her hooves upon the fabric, Fluttershy squeaked and bolted away from the machine when it light up and began to hum. Shaking, she pushed her head through the hanging fabric when Rarity sighed and said,

"It's just the sewing machine, Fluttershy."

"Oh..." She trotted forward once again, placing her hooves on the fabric again. The reaction was the same when Rarity turned the machine back on, and the white unicorn mare sighed.

"This is going to take a while."

-OH LOOK ANOTHER SPACER-

After much coaching and guidance from Rarity, there was a finished scarf with her as she trotted in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. It was the only place she could think of that could guarantee almost certainty that he'd be there. And hopefully Applejack wouldn't be, so that she could give him the gift without her friend reacting to it.

It was, after all, just a gesture that Fluttershy found natural, wanting to make sure that no pony got sick when she could help prevent it. The worst he could do was reject it, and if that were the case, she would keep it. Angel Bunny had decided to come along with her, and he was curled up with the scarf, settled on her back. "You know you'll have to let go of that," she informed her lupine friend who merely blinked and curled deeper into the fabric.

It wasn't hard to find Big McIntosh once she arrived, and it took her a while to gain the courage needed to approach. He turned as she neared, and she came a stop a few hoof-lengths away. "I...um...I know you said you weren't cold, but..." she turned her head, pulling the scarf away from Angel Bunny, who crossed his arms before diving into her saddlebag. She stepped forward, offering the scarf to him. "If you aren't careful, you'll get sick."

Big McIntosh blinked before he took the scarf from her, and she watched as he wrapped it around his neck. Taking that as a sign that he liked it, she took a few steps back and said, "I'll be going now. Goodbye, Big McIntosh."

"Fluttershy."

She stopped, turning. Viridian irises bore into powder blue.

"Thank-you."


End file.
